


one day

by justjoy



Series: ninety-nine and one: a cross-fandom drabble challenge [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: 2006 Xmas The Runaway Bride, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my 100-word drabble challenge.</p><p>[drabble, fourteen: Words carry a power of their own, especially when you’re the best temp in Chiswick and have the brains to go with it. And thus begins the story of Donna Noble.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	one day

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after _The Runaway Bride_ , because I love Donna Noble, but there just aren't enough non-angsty fics out there.

Donna doesn’t know why she changed her mind, but she knows exactly when she did - three seconds too late to make a difference.

“Doctor? Doctor!” she shouts, and what a sight she must make, snow falling all over her wedding gown while she yells at absolutely nothing.

She doesn’t do it for long, of course. Donna knows that he must be far away in space and time by now, gone where she cannot follow.

But she will, she promises herself. 

One day.

* * *

That night, Donna Noble begins looking up at the sky, searching for a blue box among the stars.


End file.
